1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a remailable envelope for two-way mailing operations, and, more particularly, to such a remailable envelope which includes a first, originating envelope, a separable, remailing envelope, and a separable coupon or form, all made from a single paper blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become standard practice in many businesses to send billing statements, advertisements and other solicitations, invitations, etc. along with preaddressed return envelopes. In order to cut costs with such mailings, a number of different "remailable" or "two-way" envelopes have been developed. These remailable envelopes typically incorporate both original and return addresses and require some type of manipulation by the original recipient to convert the envelope for remailing. This often involves relatively complex folding and/or separation of envelope portions to hide the originating address and reveal the return address. When multiple envelope pockets are included, often a portion of the originating pocket, e.g. the front panel, is used as a portion of the return pocket. This can result in a recipient tearing the envelope open and rendering it useless as a return mailer, thus defeating the purpose altogether.
In addition, typical remailable envelopes are fairly complex and expensive to manufacture, often requiring two or three separate paper sheets to be attached together. With modern Post Office mail handling and reading machinery and with large scale mail opening equipment used by commercial mailers, it is difficult to design a remailable envelope which meets the criteria of these machines.
One example of a prior art remailable envelope which attempts to address some of these problems is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,687 to Richard Sherman and entitled Two Way Mailer. The Sherman remailable envelope is created from a single paper blank but it does have originating and return envelopes which utilize a common back panel. The return envelope is formed by directly adhering a rectangular front panel to the back panel via glue areas arrayed on either side of the back panel. The originating envelope is formed by separable side flaps which are adhesively attached to a separable originating front panel which itself includes a seal flap. An originating envelope is converted to a return envelope by removing the originating front panel and the side flaps to leave the return envelope. While the Sherman envelope design is made from a single paper blank, both originating and return envelopes still use a common back panel, thus contributing to potential problems in leaving the return envelope intact.
It is clear then, that a need exists for an improved remailable envelope design. Such a remailable envelope should preferably be made from a single paper blank, yet should include independent originating and return envelope pockets. The envelope should preferably have portions of the originating envelope, separate and separable from the return envelope, which can also be used as coupons or advertising material. Finally, such a remailable envelope should be compatible with existing postal and commercial mail handling equipment.